


Ghost River

by Zairafuana



Series: Cemetery Sweethearts [13]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Adrenaline being pushed past a limit, Angst, Chris does not know how to quit, Chris is a good adopted dad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suspence, Sweet Chris, Traumatized Laurel, cold-weather trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: The marshlands around New Orleans are dangerous places to be trapped. Laurel is finding this out first hand as she struggles to keep her sanity and her life. Meanwhile, Chris'll stop at nothing to rescue his love's baby girl; even if it kills him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are just so lucky this week. Two fics just for you guys. Gees, I feel like Takuka the way I keep screwing with your heartstrings.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon.
> 
> Title and lyrics from Ghost River by Nightwish

_What is it you dream of, child of mine?_  
_The magic ride, the mermaid cove?_  
_Never met a kinder heart than yours_  
_Let it bleed_  
_Leave a footprint on every island you see_

_**Day 12** _

Chris' breath came out in measured pants as he navigated through the murk. His mind felt clearer, fewer shadows, but his body still ached and burned. His limbs felt like there was something under his skin, eating at his muscles. His body was exhausted and the rain that had started a good twenty minutes earlier had only worsened the effect.

The heavy downpour beat a steady rhythm onto the mire. Each hurried step Chris took was sodden and was met with murk. The thick liquid-like ground clung to his legs and made each next step a trial. In a vague part of his mind, he was glad that he had shed his jacket earlier that morning as the sodden material would have only weighed him down.

The world span slightly as he skidded to a halt and slipped in the mire. He grunted unhappily as he landed hard on the moist earth and tried to pull air into his burning lungs. He felt light-headed, his body begging for rest. His knees were shaky and his legs ached with exhaustion.

Blinking back the spots in his vision, he gave a huff of satisfaction. He knew that he knew this section of land. The river before him dropped off a short ledge of earth into a lower river. Takuka liked to play here. She had a network of rope-mesh nets making bridges that went between the sturdy treestops. She would walk the mesh bridges to watch her gators below in the lower river.

His memory of the mesh bridge network was hazy but he was sure he could navigate it. He could remember the largest mesh "platform" was about eight feet by ten and was above a rope swing. The area was special to Takuka and significant to Chris, making that where Laurel must be.

He weakly pulled himself up and worked his way to the entrance to the rope labyrinth. His adrenaline reserves were beginning to run dry, leaving him feeling exhausted and lethargic. The falling rain sapped more energy as he made his way up a tethered rope ladder into the suspended maze.

The coarse rope bit into his torn palm but he used the pain to ward off memories. He shuddered as one image popped into his mind. It was still foggy but easy to see that it was of the night he had shifted Takuka's obsession into overdrive. He could not remember much but the theme of the treetop sex on the mesh bridge was a dead giveaway of the importance of this place. He could remember hating it, himself, her, and the case through the entire night. Though, of course, the crazy witch had had the time of her life.

He shook his head and swallowed thickly to get rid of the memory. He hated the blankspot in his memory for finally filling in. He did not want to remember all of his time with her, did not want to have to confess all of this to Dwayne.

He shuddered as he manuvered his way over the rope paths. He focused on the rope slicing into his palms as he crawled along. His gaze shifted ahead and he relaxed slightly. In the vague mix of torchlight and morning rays he could see the platform that lead to the swing above the river.

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

Brody was glad she had brought boots this morning rather than her heels. She and the NOPD officers were running through the marsh at a steady pace. They were spread out and searching every inch they could.

She stopped suddenly as she heard a sound in the lightening dark. She whistled to the officers and motioned for themm to listen as well. It did not take her long to recognize the sound of hounds. The creatures did not sound friendly at all. Fear filled her with a need to hurry. She had to find the boys fast!

_**~*~NCIS~*~** _

_We will go down we will drown drown, deeper down_  
_The river wild will be our last ride_  
_We will go down we will drown drown, deeper down_  
_The mills grind slow in a riverbed ghost town_

Laurel sobbed softly as she hugged herself. The cage had sunk slightly into the murk, baring down on her. The already high river had risen, leaving the water almost above her shoulders. She was lonely, scared, and so very cold. She wanted to go home, wanted some nice baked treats while cuddling up between her father and his new boyfriend while watching a movie. She was so very tired but knew that she would drown if she slept.

A hiccup of fear escaped her as one of the gators outside hissed and nosed her cage. She shut her eyes and covered her ears with shaking hands. She desperately tried to block the monster out. She could not believe this nightmare was even real!

A louder sob escaped her as something heavy hit the cage. She cried loudly as she refused to look. It had to be a gator, they had been trying to get into the cage for hours.

"Hey there, Sugarcube. Ya with me?" Her eyes snapped open as she heard her nickname muffled through her hands. The words were spoken in a tired yet sweet voice that felt like home. She jerked her hands away from her ears and looked up in shock. Her mouth gaped as her gaze was met with a very tired yet very happy-looking Christopher LaSalle crouching on her cage.

"C-chris?" Her question came out in a cracked whisper. He smiled sadly at her and dipped his fingers as far as he could through the bars. Laurel quickly linked her cold-numbed fingers with his, drawing strength from him.

"One an' only, Little Lady. Now, let's get you outta 'ere an' back ta yer dad." He said softly as he pulled his hand back. Laurel just nodded, teeth chattering too much to reply. She watched him start to work on the trap door on the cage's top.

Chris cursed his numb fingers. There was only rope and a simple latch locking the door closed but the knots were complicated and had been out of Laurel's limited reach. He was just starting to get them undone finally when he heard Laurel yelp in fear. A loud hiss sounded to his left and he felt a heavy weight shift against the cage. He jerked his head up to see the nose of a large gator up over the edge of the cage. He gritted his teeth as he watched it. He glared and bunched up his stiff leg before kicking out at the sensitive nose as hard as he could with the hard heel of his work boot.

He was rewarded by a hiss of pain from the creature as it retreated into the water. Though, instead of relaxing, Chris rushed his pace as best his hands would allow. He knew the animal would be back soon with a vengence.

He swore softly as he finished, his palms slick with blood. He could hear the ticking timer on the cage's front door. He knew it would open soon and let in the massive reptiles to Laurel. He knew he had to get Laurel out quickly as his trembling fingers struggled with the latch on the top door.

He made a strangled sound of relief as he undid the lock. He opened the lock latch to the heavy trap door with an exhausting effort, he was running out of blessings. He finally threw the door open and stuck both arms into the cage.

"C'mon, Sweetheart, we gotta go." Exhaustion met numbness as Laurel was barely able to lift her arms for him to grab her. It took all their combined effort to get him to pull the sodden girl from her deathbox. Leverage was his truest friend at that moment as he braced his feet and threw himself backwards atop of the cage, pulling her into his arms. He held her close as she clung to him and sobbed.

He kicked the door closed and slumped on the hard bars. He felt like crying from too many mixed emotions as he rubbed her arms, trying to use friction to restore her warmth and feeling. He could hear the water shifting around the cage, they had to leave.

"W-we gotta go. G-gotta climb." He could barely get the words out, he had so little energy left. He whimpered but forced himself to his feet, bringing her with him. He caught his collapsing body on the swing. He righted himself and handed her the swing to cling to. He pointed up and she nodded sluggishly. He stretched slightly before smiling sadly at her, he knew she could not climb with her limbs the way they currently were.

"Yu're a bit old fer piggy-back rides but's gonna have ta do." He chuckled tiredly as he grabbed the swing again. Laurel blushed brightly, she was suddenly mortified. She was soaked to the bone, horribly cold, and was about to be pressed up against a man that was like a second father to her. Could living be any more humiliating at this point?

"Ah don' got much strength left, Laurel, an' yu can't climb. A-ah'm sorry, b-but yu're gonna have ta drop the sweater. It's too heavy while water-logged." He whispered apologetically, feeling dirty despite the desperate situation. He turned his head away as she nodded and took off the sweater. He already needed brain bleach for work, he did not want to need it for family too.

Laurel was greatful when he turned away. She swallowed thickly and readjusted her soaked shirt the best she could. Once satisfied, she gently yet securely clung to his back as he began to climb the rope swing.

The ordeal was exhausting for them both as they ascended. The focus to keep from falling gave Chris a one-track mind that he was greatful for. The climb took longer than it should have. Their strength was sapped once they got to the top. Chris dutifully dragged them over the edge onto the rope mesh and collapsed against it. His vision was graying out, he had almost nothing left to give.

He blinked back the onslaught of unconsciousness threatening to overtake him long enough to turn towards Laurel. The poor girl was already out by the time he laid eyes on her, the strain of everything too much and she had slipped into the darkness. With one last effort, Chris pulled her into his arms and wrapped himself around her. He knew he had to keep her warm with what little bodyheat he had left before the darkness took him. The rainy day would provide no warmth so it was his duty to protect her from the encroaching cold.

_**~*~End~*~** _


End file.
